Visions of Emily
by greekrose
Summary: Reid thinks he has fianlly lost it when he starts seeing his dead friend.
1. Morning Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds its characters or its plot lines. I am receiving no money for this work of fanfiction.

**So after a long time away I am back with another story :D This one kind of started the ball rolling again in my mind so there will be some more to come after this. Please forgive me for grammar mistakes I did not get this story beta'd because I feel like if I constantly have someone fixing my mistakes for me I'll stop caring that I'm even making them, so I'm going to try and get better on my own. Without further ado I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

He had been seeing things. Well not things exactly, he had been seeing her. Just flashes here and there, on the subway, or across the street. But she was always gone when he took as second look. She was like that sound so distant you wonder if you really hear it. He tried every day to justify it to himself. He would lay in the dark the only light coming from a crack in the curtains slowly stretching across the floor as dawn drew nearer, and try feebly to convince himself it was grief. Greif that drove his mind to conjure up such realistic images of his dead friend. Greif, not his nearly 50 percent chance of developing schizophrenia. Emily Prentiss is dead. He would repeat these words to himself, a morbid mantra. It struck him once how much it reminded him of a similar phrase that has spilled from Emily's lips just months ago, one of the few slips she made when trying desperately to keep the BAU unaware of her previous life. Of course her mantra had been false; Reid could only wish that his was too.

Stepping out into the crisp morning air he tried to forget about his hallucinations; which he so reluctantly called them. He let the cool morning sun warm his skin and chase away any anxieties that came so freely in the dark. He let the noise each step on the wet pavement, each honk, or rolling wheel or a passing car fill is mind preoccupying it and closing it to other thoughts and worries that might assail him in the silence. Here it was easy to forget. Having left early that day so he could walk to work he took his time. About three blocks from work he stopped at his usual coffee shop. The warm colors of the room mixed with the soothing aroma of coffee and the gentle hum of conversation was the perfect companion for this brisk morning. The line was not long enough to cause worry about being late but he would not have time to sit and enjoy his coffee. Reid had no need to look at the chalkboard menu with colorful handwriting and an embellished golden frame, not just because he had an eidetic memory but because he came here almost every morning. Still he studied it intently afraid that if he looked amongst the many faces of customers gathered around tightly packed tables and overstuffed chairs that he would see the face of his friend who would never and could never grace the small shop or anywhere else with her presence. As the barista handed him his steaming cup of coffee he shook the morbid thoughts that had managed to crawl back into his mind away. Inhaling the refreshing aroma of coffee he set out the door again to a world full of distractions for his troubled mind.

The BAU was as busy as ever when the elevator doors opened, but Reid managed to weave through the mail carts, hurrying people, and maze of desks with his beloved coffee still safely clutched in his hand. He tossed a quick smile Morgan's way and tried not to look at Emily's desk as he landed in his desk chair in a heap. After quickly untangling himself from his satchel he finally had a moment to sit and relax.

"Busy morning?" Morgan asked from his desk, but from the smile on his face Reid knew that wasn't the end of his question. He was proven right in a second when Morgan added "or a late night?" with a wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Reid rolled his eyes and stood up from his desk to refill his now empty cup of coffee. Morgan who had gone back to work was drawn from it again when he heard a small clatter in the floor beside his desk. Looking down he saw Reid's travel mug rolling towards him.

"I guess I'll get it then." Morgan muttered sarcastically when Reid made no movement to pick up his fallen mug. Unnoticed by the now stooped Morgan, Reid had made absolutely not movement at all. He had not jumped, or quickly hastened to pick up his fallen mug a blush creeping across his cheeks, for right now he was staring at the most vivid hallucination he had seen of Emily yet.

**I hope you enjoyed it let me know what ya think!  
>Greek Rose<strong>


	2. Insanity?

Disclaimer I do not own criminal minds, is characters, or its plot lines. I am making no money with this work of fan fiction.

**Thank you for my reviews! Enjoy :D**

Reid was stalk still as he stared at the form of Emily Prentiss. He was looking at her through the streak free glass of Hotch's office window. He had never had a hallucination of such depth and clarity before. He could see her just through a small gap between the grey slats of the standard office blinds where they had been bent most likely from Hotch constantly watching over his team. Her face was so clear that if he didn't know better he would think Emily was truly standing in Hotch's office not unlike any other day.

"Reid?" Morgan called to his statue of a friend. "Hey man you alright?" He asked Reid as he made his way over to his friend. He had been surprised to see that Reid had not moved to even attempt to catch his fallen cup, when he had turned to tease the tall clumsy man he had been startled to find his face not flushed with embarrassment, but his forehead wrinkled and eyes stressed. Following his gaze Morgan too looked off towards Hotch's office. The mug hit the floor once more. The sudden noise roused Reid from the depths of his own mind and he turned to see Morgan in much the same position he had been just a moment before. He looked between Morgan and the ghost of his memory several times before a small amount of hope blossomed in his mind.

"You see her too?" He tentatively asked his still shell shocked friend.

"What?" Morgan tore his eyes away from Emily for a split second to see the hopeful spark in Reid's eye. "Of course I do!" Before Morgan had the chance to say more Reid had taken off his long legs carrying him almost all the way to Aaron Hotchner's office before Morgan reacted and sprinted after him. Morgan was able to catch up however as Reid hesitated at Hotch's office door his graceful hand hovering between the decision to knock or simply open the door. Mercifully his internal debate was ended when Morgan wrenched the door open and strode into Hotch's office. It was clear within moments however that his plan had ended there as he too froze in shock. There they stood Reid hovering by the door, and Morgan not one foot from non-other than a very alive Emily Prentiss. The silence was defanging as they a stood frozen where they stood. No one dared to open their mouths for fear of what might come out. Reid and Morgan could only wonder what you could possibly say to someone who to you had been dead for nearly six months. Someone who you could not be sure was even there unless you were to reach out and touch her warm soft skin.

"What…?" The tiny word the squeaked tentatively out of Reid's mouth uninvited by the speaker and shattered the uncomfortable silenced. Sadly all the silence was replaced with was confusion.

"Reid, Morgan…" Hotch started stepping forward from his desk towards Emily who looked like she was caught between joy and agony. And she was. She was caught between the absolute elation of seeing the faces of her substitute family whom she had yearned to see for so long, and the pain of not knowing what she could possibly say to them to make up for the pain she had caused them. Whether fortunate or not neither Hotch nor Emily had any need to continue before Morgan cut them off.

"WHAT!" his booming voice yelled before it became dangerously low and his deep brown eyes smoldered in anger and pain, "What could you possibly say to explain this." It was almost as if you could see the memory of watching Emily die or so he thought play before his eyes.

"Morgan, I'm so…" It seemed as if no one in the room could finish a sentence. Reid who was still by the door wide eyes didn't even attempt it. "It was the only way." She finished, and at her words so laced with sorrow and grief Morgan couldn't help but grab her and pull her into his strong embrace. An embrace that she had craved since the night she left.

"We were about to call you all in here to explain." Hotch spoke up; he hadn't wanted to interrupt the only joyful encounter that had brighten the room that seemed so weighed upon by discomfort and hurt but an explanation was long overdue. "You two just came in rather unexpectedly." At the mention of the two men Hotch looked from Morgan to Reid, or rather where Reid should have been. The wooden frame of the door now stood alone the tall lanky from of the young genius nowhere to be seen. Morgan and Emily now also aware of the absence of their awkward friend shared a troubled look.

Already three floors down Reid watched as the elevator numbers grew smaller, all the while wondering if he was really in an elevator. He had no idea what to believe any more, if his delusions had expanded to such grandeur who knew what was real. To the best of his knowledge he could be wrapped in the forcefully warm embrace of a straight jacked in a small room under the careful watch of painfully bright florescent lights and stark white walls. As the elevator doors opened he had no plans, he merely strode quickly out of Quantico onto the street still cool with fresh morning air. He turned and walked as quickly as he possibly could away from the bau, now a building that only held ghosts of past joys which now seemed determined to torment him. As the sun rose higher in the sky it did nothing to warm the quickly fleeting young man below it.

**Alrighty, I hope you liked this one, I was actually going to have it be only a few chapters but then the idea to have Spence run away occurred to me so it shall continue for much longer now. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Oh and don't worry I would never damage Reid beyond repair.**


	3. So Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, its characters, or plot lines. I am receiving no money for this work of fiction.**

**So I'm back. Sorry it's been a while, I was on vacation with two of my friends and I didn't have internet accesses. On the upside now I know I can survive without internet. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The rain splashed against his windshield with such fury that is seemed as if each individual drop was determined to break the glass shielding him from them. But still he drove. For the first time in his life Spencer Reid did not have a plan. He didn't know where he was going, or when he would get there. All he knew for sure is that he had to get away. The idea of his coworkers, his friends seeing his mind which at one point had been brilliant and steadfast crumble into nothing but delusion was unbearable. The radio was turned up all the way as he tried to flush unwelcome thoughts out of his mind, but the sad music accompanied by the wind and rain made it seem as if this moment had been manufactured for the sole purpose of deepening his depression. Reid's attention was pulled from the road as his cell phone went off in the seat beside him where he had haphazardly tossed it in his frantic escape. In bold bright letters HOTCH was displayed on the little screen on the front of his phone. The phone call had not been unexpected however as it was preceded by ones from Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, and Rossi. This was the Third time Hotch had called. He wanted to answer; there was no measure by which he could compare his burning desire to answer that phone. To talk to the only true friends he had ever known. But the risk was too great, the fear that he might slip and say something that would reveal the fracturing of his mind was too pronounced to be bypassed. It was better this way. He knew deep down that it would be easier for everyone if he left now, and allowed their memories of him to remain untainted. If he was ever to tell them the real reason for his departure it would be like poison. It would slowly seep into their memories and one by one infect them until they could no longer think of him without the words insane, delusional, or schizophrenic coming to mind. He had resolved himself to the fact they would hear from him only once more. He would send a letter, a simple letter that would be light as a feather but carry the weight of a well calculated lie. He would tell them his mother had gotten sick and that's why he left, he would tell them he decided once he got to Las Vegas that he should stay and take care of her himself. He would draw on truth and tell them of his guilt for leaving her alone there for so long in the first place. No one, not even a sharp and cunning profiler could deny the truth in that. Lastly he would say goodbye and how much they meant to him. He knew that wouldn't be enough for them, he could already hear the dozens of calls each of them would pay to him echo in his head. If his mind wasn't already slipping from his desperate grasp, he felt sure the guilt of putting his friends through such torment would have been enough to do it. He felt his eyes water up adding another layer of water to see though to the already ample amount outside his car at the thought of never seeing them again. His only comforting though was a twisted and ironic one; at least he would have the company of Emily the friend his mind had provided for him.

The remaining members of the BAU all sat in the conference room. The tension that surrounded the table was heavier that the weight of all six of the people surrounding it combined. Not only did Morgan, Rossi and Garcia have to deal with sudden arrival of their friend whom had been dead to them for many a month, they had to deal with the sudden disappearance of another. When she first set eyes on Emily, Garcia had frozen and then after a moment burst into tears and hugged Emily mumbled unintelligible sorrows into the other woman's sweater for a solid five minutes before Morgan all but had to pry her off. Rossi who had come into the room right after Garcia had been shocked into silence for the first time since rejoining the BAU, he had stood for the entire length of Penelope's little episode warily eyeing Emily. After the commotion had died down mostly due to Hotch's efforts, the team had been dealt a second blow, Reid was missing. Hotch and Morgan had filled the team in on what had occurred in Hotch's office with Emily tentatively contributing as if she was no longer sure of her place.

"So he just disappeared?" JJ asked her sweet face laced with concern and confusion. She could not believe how the day had turned out. She had known Emily was coming back, and obviously her sudden return would not be greeted without some turmoil and confusion but she had been hoping that in the end this day would have turned out to be a good one. One that would finally clear the dark cloud that seemed to be hovering over them all.

"We didn't even see him leave," Morgan told her, "one minute he was there the next he was gone." You did not need to be a profiler to see the guilt that seemed to seep from his every pore. His guilt of not watching out for his best friend, the man he saw as a younger brother because he was too wrapped up in his own emotion was eating away at him.

"I'm so sorry." Everyone was surprised when Emily spoke up. She had been silent since she had recounted what had taken place in Hotch's office. "This is all my fault."

Somewhere south of Virginia a young man sped down a rainy highway, unaware that the one person who held the power to ease his tortured mind was in the very place he was fleeing.

**I hope you liked it! It was very angsty I know, and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be two but there is a light at the end of the tunnel I just hope you keep reading to see it. As always reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks :D**


	4. Trouble Magnet

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, its plotlines, or any of its characters. I am also making no money with this work of fanfiction.**

**Hope you like it things are about to get shaken up!**

Derek Morgan drove home in an all-consuming dark. There would be no rest for him tonight. His bed would offer no comfort and his home would be merely a house. How could he rest when his brother was missing? So immersed in his thoughts he nearly missed the red light that hovered before him. The red light that seemed to symbolize the progress they had made on finding Reid. All they had been able to think of was that the arrival of Emily had upset him. Morgan, though equally as frustrated with the younger man for putting him though such stress, as he was worried, could sympathise with his actions. Had he not been regrettably provided with such a distraction as the missing state of his friend would too feel betrayed, and infuriated at being put though such an emotional blow as losing a friend only to discover she was alive. Still he could not wrap his head around the fact the Spencer had left, Spencer Reid who put everyone before himself, Spence Reid who was crushed when Gideon had abandoned them. The light turned green and Morgan had to shift himself back into auto pilot so that he might safely direct the metal structure below him home. He took a mental moment to be thankful of the amount of concentration that was required to drive his car home, this much stress was enough to drive a person insane. Insane…INSANE!

Another green light turned on.

Emily Prentiss opened her front door for the first time in six months. There was a stillness about her apartment that had never been present before. It was not something that could be achieved through a vacation or long case; it was the type of stillness that came from the very core of the home. It was almost as if it too had been mourning her apparent death. But Emily Prentiss could do nothing to warm the house for she felt just as cold and just as still on the inside. The very promise of this day had been all that had gotten her through some of her darkest days. It had been the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, yet she had arrived at the end of the tunnel only to find it too was dark. Rather than feeling joy at her return or the comfort of her own bed as she let herself collapse into it all she felt of the deep dark guilt devouring her insides. She had tortured her friends, her family. One even enough to make him so disgusted with her that he could no longer stand her presence. The others could believe something awful had happen to Spencer or the shock of seeing her alive had been enough for him to need time to collect himself but she knew the truth. As much as she wanted to fool herself she knew deep down that he would never forgive her, she knew she would be lucky if he had it in him to tolerate her presence. She closed her eyes that night, and lay down her head but she found no rest.

He saw the eternal glow that radiated from Las Vegas before he realized that was where he was headed. It was only then that he realized how long he had actually been driving for. Somehow day has passed into night without his notice. As he watched as numerous grimy and dimly lit motels roll passed his window, he considered pulling into one to finally get some much needed sleep. But even as he felt the weight of his eyelids slowly grow heavier he decided to press on, his eidetic memory would not let him forget just how many cases he had seem that had taken place in motels that resembled these far too closely. He decided that someone who had earned the title trouble magnet from his friends should probably look for the safest establishment he could find, especially now that he was on his own. The dark road invited his eyes to sleep and he decided that if he wasn't going to give into the growing urge to close his heavy eyes just yet he should at least get some caffeine in his body. Golden arches in the distance caught his eye just long enough for him to miss the black SUV headed straight for him. The lurch of the car and screech of metal on metal drowned out his scream of pain as his body was pinballed between his seat and steering wheel as his car flipped and rolled off the road. The next few moments came in burst of light followed by flickering darkness, he heard voices and felt hands on him but his befuddled mind could make nothing of them. All he knew was the darkness he floated in and the pain in his head. Had he the capacity for lucid thoughts right now he might even enjoy the carefree state he was suspended in as opposed to the constant stress that had filled his life for the past two weeks. However that coin like any other had two sides for had he been lucid he also would have realized the hands on him were the hands of no paramedic but the hands that belonged to a man whose face had haunted the minds of the entire BAU team for six months now. As much as Reid tried to avoid trouble it was futile for there was no evading Ian Doyle.

**DUN DUN DUN. So I hope you liked this chapter. I honestly think it will get some mixed opinions because it is a little spit up but I wanted to cover how this is affecting Emily and Morgan but I also needed to kind of pick up the pace with the whole what's going to happen to Reid thing. Anyway next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, its characters, or its plot line. I am making no money with this work of fanfiction.**

**I hope you like this chapter. It will contain of a lot of explanations and tie some things together for you. In the reviews I got a lot of questions as to why Emily came back if Doyle wasn't gone, I will answer that question in this chapter but the question as to why Doyle would go after Reid probably won't be until next chapter. Anyways there will be a rather long explanation from Emily, so please bear with me. I tried to find a way around it but it was just one of those things that need to be done.**

Aaron Hotchner woke to a shrill ringing filling his bedroom. His sleep addled mind took a moment to realize it was the phone on his night side table. Swatting away the grogginess Hotch blindly reached out into the darkness and grabbed his phone.

"Hotchner" He tried to convey his normal authority and sternness into the phone but this level of exhaustion did not allow for it. The voice on the other end of the phone did not seem at all discouraged by it though.

"Hotch, I know why Reid left!" The voice on the other end of the phone all but yelled causing Hotch to lean away from the receiver for a moment. After a second of confusion on Hotch's part while trying to make sense of what was apparently so important to this person it all came back to him, Emily coming back, Reid disappearing, them having absolutely no idea why.

"Sorry Morgan, go ahead." Hotch was now fully alert, the sudden news awakening him in much the same way a bucket of ice water being poured on him would.

"I was trying to figure out why Reid would leave without telling anyone." Morgan gushed so quickly Hotch was afraid he might miss something, "I kept going over the day in my head and then I remembered Reid saying something weird." Hotch instinctively presses the receiver closer to his ear.

"When we saw Emily from the bull pen Reid asked me if I saw Emily too, at the time I didn't think anything of it, I was so distracted by Emily." Morgan's voice had lost all its enthusiasm by the end of his sentence, the guilt of neglecting his best friend seeped through his every syllable.

It took a moment for Hotch to put what Morgan was telling him together but once he did he felt sick. Reid though he was crazy, he thought he has hallucinated Emily. And Hotch could see why he had come to that conclusion, it wasn't actually that farfetched. He knew Reid had been afraid of becoming like his mother all his life, so all he had to do was profile himself to confirm his own worst fears.

"Call Garcia and tell her to call Bennington see if he went to see his mother, and get her to call Reid's physician too see if he's been in." Hotch was in full leader mode now. "I'll call everyone else and get them to meet us at Quantico." He hung up before Morgan could reply; flying out of bed he quickly stripped out of his pyjamas and pulled on a dress shirt and dress pants, not bothering with the jacket or tie. They couldn't waste any time, they had to find Reid before the young man did something stupid.

LINE BREAKER

It was unusually early, even for the members of the BAU to be at work. None the less six sleepy and sloppily dressed agents were gathered in the conference room. Drowsy though they were they were all hopeful as Hotch had messaged them all to come in as they he had a lead on Reid.

"You all need to sit down." Hotch told his subordinates as he took a seat himself. The hopes of the four remaining BAU members who were unaware of Hotch and Morgan's solemn news, deflated a little at Hotch's discouragingly grave tone.

"We think we know why Reid left." Morgan put in with a glance at Hotch, unsure of just how to break the news to the others.

"When Reid and I saw Emily he asked me if I saw her too, which made me think…" Morgan trailed off unwilling to say it out loud. But much like with his phone call to Hotch it didn't seem as if he needed too. One by one he saw their confused faces morph into ones of horror.

"That's why you wanted me to call…Oh my poor baby." Garcia cried into her hands. Still, Garcia did not seem to be the one in the room hit the hardest by the awful news, as she usually is. It was Emily who seemed to be taking it the hardest this time. Her normally vibrant and bright face was beyond white as the color drained from it.

When Emily had been alone in France with only her thoughts she though that she had hit rock bottom. She had thought that she could never feel worse than she did at that moment, but she was wrong. She felt physically ill and her head spun from the onslaught of guilt. Thinking that Reid was merely angry with her had been bad enough. But the realization that she had single handily plunged him into his deepest and darkest nightmare was unbearable.

"Alright." Hotch's voice cut through the turmoil. It was barely above a whisper but his authoritative tone was enough to draw every eye to him, "I know this is bad but we have another problem too, and while we are all here we need to address it." He finished by looking towards Emily who shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze.

"You need to tell them why your back." With those words Hotch had effectively fixed a very hot spotlight on Emily.

Although the quilt was ever present it was being over shadowed at the moment by nerves as Emily fidgeted where she sat in her seat. The other members of the BAU had given her their undivided attention. She took in all of their faces; it was apparent that none of them had gotten much rest. The dark bags under her own eyes seemed to be something they all had in common at the moment.

The explanation she owed them all was long overdue but at the moment even opening her mouth seemed to be a gargantuan task. She felt as if they all must blame her as much as she blamed herself for Reid's current state. The longer they sat in silence the harder it became for her to break it. Hotch cleared his throat, a normally subtle clue, but in the uncomfortable silence he might as well as have shouted. Following Hotch's not so discreet lead Emily cleared her throat and begin what would be a long and tenuous tale.

"I can't tell you all how sorry I am." Emily looked down at the polished mahogany desk unable to look at the people she owed everything while delivering such a feeble apology. But there were no words for her emotions, in the past six months she had felt things she didn't even know she could feel.

"Doyle had to think I was dead, it was the only way he would stop chasing me so that we could take him down." Emily looked up at Derek's interruption.

"Doyle's still out there though, so why now? Why come back?" His deep brown eyes laced with confusion, she couldn't help but think that the last time she looked so closely into those eyes was when she had been laying bleeding on a warehouse floor. She wondered if he could ever feel the things he said to her that night again. She wondered if any of them could ever be proud of her again.

"I had been hiding in France for a while." She told them all with a sigh; she hated the word hiding it sounded so cowardly. But she supposed that's what she was, a coward. After all she had run away and let her family suffer all the while hoping that someone would solve her problem for her.

"For the first few months I was constantly looking over my shoulder, I was sure one of those days Doyle would be standing there." She was fighting the tears now, she had been so afraid that she would never see them again. She had been terrified that one of those days Doyle would murder her, shoot her down on the street, or slit her throat while she slept. But what frightened Emily the most was the idea that she could die and her friends would never know, because to them she was already dead.

"After a few months I finally stopped looking over my shoulder and just started trying to have as normal of a life as I could under the circumstances." She took a short moment to compose herself before continuing, "What I really started worrying about was that I would never get to come back, that he would never be caught."

She finally lost control and let some of the tears that had been threatening to escape since she first saw the familiar faces of her team again. Of course hers were not the only tears being shed, when she looked up from under her cloud of gloom she saw the Penelope and JJ were too now in tears, Hotch as always was stock and stoic, as was Rossi who only showed the slightest sign of softening. It was Morgan's face however that was the most interesting to her. Although she was fairly convinced it was just hopeful high spirits she could swear she saw the slightest bit of forgiveness brewing in those soft eyes. After what she did to Reid she didn't think forgiveness was something Morgan would ever be able to feel for her again.

"It wasn't until about three weeks ago that something actually happened," Emily started her tale again, while trying to clear her over emotional and befuddled head, "One of Doyle's men saw me in the street. We made eye contact for a minute before he bolted, I tried to follow him but I lost him in the crowd." From there Emily had nothing left to say that they couldn't deduce for themselves. She had come running home, putting them all in danger, and possibly scaring the youngest of them forever in the process.

"When Prentiss called and told me what happened I decided that the safest place for her now that Doyle knew she was alive, was here." Hotch cut in to the end of the story deciding to give Emily a break. He didn't need to be a profiler to see the pain on her face.

"Doyle won't just come after Emily this time; now that she's back and were protecting her we're involved." Hotch told them, cold determination was on his face. This would be their hardest case yet, every single person in the room knew it. Ian Doyle had dismantled them once and he would no doubt come back full force again. But this time they would be ready. Doyle had managed to dismantle his team once before but he wouldn't let that happen again.

"What about Spence?" JJ asked from across the table, "He's out there all alone."

"Reid's probably safer than any of us right now, he's the only one not involved." Rossi spoke up from beside her. Placing a comforting hand on top of JJ's and sharing a determined look with everyone in the room Rossi said it all. They would nab Doyle and find Reid, and then they could finally be a family again.

However unbeknownst to the 3 men and 3 women surrounded by the stone walls of Quantico, thousands of miles away Spencer Reid was far from safe.

**I know that was a lot to process but I hope you liked it and I hope it will answer most of your questions. Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
